1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to decorated textiles that include decorations or designs formed or created on a plurality of fibers or threads, which may include hair attachments, extensions, and pieces.
2. Background
Individuals often dye their natural hair fibers for a variety of reasons or occasions. However, it is often difficult to create precise designs on natural hair fibers, as the designs have a tendency to smudge or streak as the dye is being applied. Although heat may be applied to prevent dye dispersion, the individual may not want their natural hair strands, which are composed of substances such as proteins, to become damaged from the process.
Further, individuals may be reluctant to frequently change designs or decorations on their natural hair strands because such actions are relatively costly and high maintenance. Also, these individuals may be reluctant to develop any further damage to their natural hair strands.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hairpiece and a method of decorating a hairpiece to include, for example, designs formed on the plurality of fibers that would overcome one or more of the problems described above.